Growing Strong Alliance
__NOEDITSECTION__ ::"You must see Highgarden. You'd love it there, I know you would. We have a great masquerade the night of the harvest moon... you should see the costumes, people work on them for months." :::– Margaery Tyrell to Sansa Stark Fealty We serve House Tyrell, but all fealties are welcome here! House Tyrell of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, overlords over the Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth is only surpassed among the Great Houses by House Lannister, and the Tyrells can field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the fleets of their bannermen the Redwynes, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves Defenders of the Marches and High Marshals of the Reach, and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong." 'Our Goals' * To teach new players and even veterans more about the game- tips, tricks, and overall gameplay advice- with our one of a kind University of GSA,“The Citadel”. * Get to know each other in a laid back and relaxed family setting * Support and assist our allies in Alliance vs Alliance combat * Help each other to grow stronger characters that may move into the Royal Executioners for competitive AvA. 'Expectations' * Join our Facebook group page and communicate with other members- we are all in this together! * Contribute what you can to help us grow in power! * Have fun playing your game! Accomplishments Power and Rank * 1,183,330 Alliance Power * Ranked #31 Overall Alliance Vs Alliance * May 2015, Justice Phase: Supreme Judge and First Overall * August 2014, Iron Bank Phase: #2 in Dorne, #8 overall * July 2014, Bat Phase: #2 in The Reach, #15 overall * June 2014, Thunder Phase: #2 in the Riverlands, #23 overall * May 2014, Eel Shock Phase: #1 in the Reach, #20 overall * April 2014, Eel Phase: #2 in the Reach About Us The Growing Strong Alliance was formed in April 2014 by Countessa of the Reach, Sue Hankla. She led us in competition to various successes, detailed above. In time and as the game evolved, GSA moved towards a training and support mission. We temporarily joined with allies to earn more victories. But in April 2015, tragedy struck and Sue Hankla passed away. Friends came from far and wide across Westeros and joined us to win Justice Phase first place in her honor. We then turned again to a growth and support role and joined with the Royal Executioners to allow their members to train and vacation in beautiful Highgarden. * Founder: Countessa of the Reach (RIP) * Small Council: Kymaerly Allyrion, Alla Farwynd, Drunken Ninja, Mithril Blackfyre * Officers: Charles Stone (Grandmaster of the Citadel), Syrio Allyrion (Grand Mummer of Highgarden), Naerys Hightower, Patrick England (Oracle), Clancy Wayn How to Join Our alliance is by invitation only so if you would like to join us in beautiful Highgarden, come to our Facebook group page or raven the leader. No matter what great house you swear fealty to, you will be welcome here amongst friends and family. Together we are Growing Strong! Category:Top 50 Alliances